


The Price of Tea

by MamaRoux13



Category: Ammonite (2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRoux13/pseuds/MamaRoux13
Summary: Like many other viewers, I thought Ammonite deserved some additional scenes to resolve whether Mary will allow Charlotte to continue to love her.
Relationships: Marry Anning & Charlotte Murchison, Mary Anning/Charlotte Murchison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Price of Tea

Charlotte walked around the glass case toward Mary. Once she stood next to Mary, she reached out to take her hand. To Charlotte’s great relief, Mary did not pull away this time.

“It’s wonderful, Mary.” 

They stood silent, holding hands, for another minute before Mary said in a soft - and to Charlotte, promisingly gentle - tone, “Well, then. There’s a lot more to see. Shall we go on?”

They spent the next hour looking at an incredible variety of museum exhibits – paintings, statues, ancient artifacts, and more.  
When they got close to the museum’s main exit, the expression on Mary's face became anxious. 

“I should leave now. If I’m going to catch the ship to return home before nightfall, I'll need to head back to the river landing.”

Charlotte firmly grasped Mary’s arm. “Mary, I beg you, please don't rush off again. I'm so sorry for what I did before, for offending you. Could we have tea? There’s a place nearby we could go.”

Mary sighed. Part of her desperately wanted to go, to free herself from her intense feelings for Charlotte. Part of her desperately wanted to stay.

_Charlotte's fire always melts me._

“Yes, I suppose I could at least stay for tea.”

//

Charlotte led the way to a dimly lit tearoom a few blocks from the museum. When they stepped inside, Charlotte directed Mary to a seat at a table tucked away in a corner.

Charlotte waved to catch the attention of a server, then hastily ordered tea for two. Seated across from Mary, her composure broke. Tears began to well in her eyes.

“Mary, where do I begin? I'm appalled at what happened when you arrived. I realize now that what I proposed was selfish and disrespectful to you. I hope you can forgive me.” 

“Thank you," Mary replied. "I was up late, thinking about our disagreement. After further thought, maybe there is another way. Perhaps your husband wouldn't mind if you returned to Lyme every now and then to help me with my work. The cottage could be our haven.”

Charlotte shifted forward to take hold of one of Mary’s hands.

“Dearest Mary, yes, I definitely think that could happen. Regardless of how Roderick reacts to the idea, I have a small allowance at my disposal that could be used for travel. I don’t think it would be too much to ask for some time away every so often. I’ve been missing you every day, every hour, since I returned to London.”

“Mary, when we met, I was not well in body or spirit. I have never felt more alive than I felt with you. As I said before, I don't want to go back to the life I had before you.” 

Tears began to stream down Mary's cheeks. She firmly squeezed back Charlotte's hand in response.

Before they finished their tea, Charlotte was able to persuade Mary to stay for the night.

//

The bedroom was quiet, except for the low rhythmic tick of a clock on the dresser.

Charlotte stared into the dark. She was naked and partially covered by a sheet. Mary lay next to her, sleeping peacefully. Charlotte reached over to caress Mary’s back. 

_My sweet Mary...to think that I almost lost her again. If only we could always be like this._

Charlotte’s touch stirred Mary. 

Mary sleepily opened one eye, rolled over, and planted a kiss on Charlotte’s hand. She was basking in the familiar pleasure of touching Charlotte’s skin, feeling her warmth, inhaling her scent.

In a few hours they would have to get up, and then Mary would leave to return home.

//

When Charlotte came to visit, she was bursting with excitement about new ideas for the shop. She had investigated stores in London that sold similar fossil relics, rocks, and mineral samples. Colorful new signage and jars of fresh flowers stashed around the shop reflected Charlotte’s presence.

On this sunny morning, with light streaming through the shop windows, Charlotte was seated at the counter writing out new display cards. 

Mary was working at a nearby table, carefully chipping away at a new find. She glanced over at Charlotte, and smiled. 

Charlotte set down her pen and walked over to embrace Mary from behind. She kissed Mary's cheek. 

They had found another way – _their different_ – albeit in limited spans of time. For the moment, the scarcity of time didn’t matter. Today, they were together again.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first post!


End file.
